fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Morikawa Hanako
is the lead cure in Earthlight Pretty Cure!. She is a shy and polite 13-years old girl who just move for Shizengahama to attend the Kobayashi Academy. She is a fearful and cries when she can not be helped (when she is afraid), but outside this is a good girl and is also very friendly. At the beings of the series, she is at her first year in Kobayashi Academy. Her alter ego is , the wizard of earth whose theme colour is green. She has powers over woods, plants and flowers. History Becoming Cure Daisy When Mizu was transformed into a Yami, she was afraid but did not let her fear be stronger than the desire to save Mizu, she gathered courage and tried to have a friendly conversation with the monster, Aries wondered if she was joking and ordered Yami do away with it. Hanako fled scared and went to hide in a forest. She accidentally stumbled upon something that was a fairy named Daisy, Hanako apologized and Daisy accepted her Apologies and introduced herself, after Hanako introduced herself, they felt the earth tremble and realized it was a Yami who was behind them, Aries said that was not having a good day and who also did not have the patience to stay listening to bullshit and ordered the Yami to end it at once. Hanako caught the fairy in the attempt to protect there and it was when her powers were activated and she became Cure Daisy for the first time. Appearances Hanako is the shortest of the three cures. She is thin and pale with large and bright, light blue eyes to match with her very long, light brown hair reaching her waist. Her bangs are long on the right side but nonexistent on the left side, and her hair is also keep in low pigtails behind the ears and allows the fringe down to the top of her eyes. She dresses casually in a long pink dress with ruffled sleeves and also has a small bow in the same shade of the dress just below her chest and she also wears pink shoes with white socks. As Cure Daisy, Hanako's hair is diminished and also becomes a darker shade and her blue eyes become a shimmering shade of green. Her hair is now tied up in pigtails and her bangs also grows with two strands reaching her shoulders and she also has green flowers with gold trim in her bangs. Her ears become pointed like an elf's. Her outfits consist into a green long-sleeved saree blouse with gold trim that is with midriff baring. The front of her top is a slightly lighter shade of green and has leafs designs into a pale shade of green and a little further down her chest, has gold trim with a green triangular gem with gold trim attached to it. For the sleeves, they are leaves of gold that are in the shoulders up to the forearm and in the arms for the wrist, and with gold pipes that are for the wrists where a square with gold trim is found. The skirt is ruffled and is short at the front and long behind and also has three layers. The first layer is green and has several of the country of earth symbol in gold with and also has a gold belt with the symbol of the Nature Kingdom in gold, with the center pieces all in green, and is also connected in a cloth with light green leaf designs. The second layer is brown in color and has the design of several leaves of pale brown coloring. The third and last layer is thin and is the largest of the three layers and is made of fine fabric of pale green coloration. And finally, her longs green boots with gold trim that are the height of her thigh and have high heels and has a circular border. Personality She is shy and polite always treating people with respect, and she also does not like to fight, preferring to try a friendly conversation than to fight. She is a fearful and cries when she can not be helped (when she is afraid), but outside this is a good girl and is also very friendly. She has the ability to make friends and get together, she can easily adapt to certain places as in her first week in a new school, she has already made enough friends. She seems very fond of cute things, like when she met Daisy for the first time. As Cure Daisy, She becomes more confident and extremely strong, even though she occasionally runs off in fear, she regains her courage and returns to the fight. When she realizes that a conversation will not help she decides to fight. Relationships *'Tomeina Mizu' - At first, Mizu dislikes Hanako, but this problem has be fix when Mizu tell for Hanako, her true wish. Cure Daisy , the wizard of earth is the Hanako's pretty cure alter ego. She has powers over wood, flowers and plants. Being able to communicate with the plants and feel her pain, she can also make flowers and plants grow and control the wood, making trees (or just the trunk) grow to protect her. Like Cure Blaze, she has the power to fly. Her transformation is allowed when she shouts out "Pretty Cure, Touch my Inside Nature" and her basic attack is Daisy Spirale Transformation Sequence Hanako's ring glow in green and she put her arm up and shouts out Pretty Cure, Touch my Inside Nature and pass her hand through Earth Commune making the gem in the commune glow in green and a green light shines. Hanako appears with her body cover by a green light, she spins around while flower petals follow her, she hugs herself and her body and curled up in vines and when she unfolds herself, she already has her clothes on. Her hair darkens and also diminishes as changes the colour, flowers appear in her hair and her ears also change the shape, when she opens her eyes, reveals that they have changed colour as well. She taps her feet together for her shoes to appear, she strikes a pose before falling from the sky and introducing herself. Attacks * - Cure Daisy pass the hand though the screen of the commune and a green light shines, along with her ring that glow in green. She says the first part of the incantation that makes large tree grow behind her. She points her finger at the target and announces the attack name as a swirl of flowers flies over the target causing it to explode into the air. Etymology Morikawa - From Japanese 森 (mori) meaning "forest" and 川 (kawa) meaning "river, stream". Hanako - From Japanese 花 (hana) meaning "flower" and 子 (ko) meaning "child", as well as other kanji combinations. Hanako's name means "Flower Child in forest river" or "Flower child in forest stream" Songs Hanako's voice actresses, Hanazawa Kana, have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Hayami Saori who voices Tomeina Mizu, Taketatsu Ayana who voices Nesho Moeru and Yuki Aoi who voices Kumono Aria. *'Destiny's Flower' Trivia *She has birth on April 20, which makes her of tauros sign. *She is the first green cure to be the lead. **She also is the fourth green cure overall. *Hanako is the sixth pretty cure to has the character "Kawa" in the surname, preceded by Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao, Hishikawa Rikka, Hikawa Iona and Amanogawa Kirara. *She is youngest of her team, as Mizu and Moeru are 15-years old and Aria is 14-years old. *It is unknown why her hair is the only one that is darkened and diminished, along with her ears that become punctuated, while the hair of her teammates changes the coloring and grows longer. *She is the second Pretty Cure, after Cure Muse, whose eye color changes drastically. (From blue to green) Category:Green Cures Category:Yoshida Hiromi Category:Earthlight Pretty Cure!